Mushu
Mushu is a dragon and one of the main protagonists from Disney's 1998 hit Mulan and its sequel. He is the titular character's closest companion throughout the Mulan series, acting as Mulan's guardian and protector. He is voiced by Eddie Murphy in his first appearance and Mark Moseley afterwards. Development At first, Mulan's companions were to be 2 reptilian creatures; the idea of the creatures being dragons had not been established. However, feeling that two sidekicks would overcrowd the story, the animators then decided on a two-headed dragon, though they were green and grotesque. After the animators decided on a single-headed dragon, they established Mushu's physical concept. For better use, the animators shrunk Mushu to a smaller size. Around the time when the music of the film was to be created, the songwriters had written a piece for Mushu for him to sing to assure Mulan that he'll be there to help her. However, after Eddie Murphy came to voice the character, the character and his dynamic changed, and the animators canceled the piece, although it was a favorite among the filmmakers. Profile Background Mushu was once a guardian spirit of Mulan's family, but he has been demoted to the humiliating position of an incense burner and gong-ringer for the deceased Fa ancestors ever since he failed to protect a family member, a soldier named Fa Deng, resulting in the soldier's demise by decapitation (he's seen carrying his own head as a spirit). Personality In contrast to Mulan, Mushu is in most situations more comical, overconfident, and impulsive. He strives to be one of the family guardians again, and selfishly decides to convince Mulan to join the army to turn her into a war hero, believing this will get him back on the 'top shelf'. However, he comes to realise how selfish he has been, admitting to Mulan that he risked her life to further his own goals. He then intends to take her home to face the consequences of his actions, but when she insists on stopping the Huns, loyally follows her, showing that underneath, he has a good heart. Mushu is rather sensitive about his size. Attributes Mushu does not resemble a Western dragon much. Eastern dragons could control many elements and did not require wings to fly. His appearance is far more akin to that of a traditional Eastern dragon. Mushu's element (presumably to reassure the viewers that he is a dragon) is fire. However even the Great Ancestor himself does not consider Mushu to be a 'real' dragon - he is very small, about the size of a lizard, and his fire-breathing ability is less than impressive, and he's more useful as an emergency firelighter than as a weapon. As a mythical creature, Mushu is very durable, to the point of being seemingly immortal. He endures being stomped on, explosions, and an avalanche in the first movie. He can also understand other animals, as seen when he converses with Cri-kee (Mulan's lucky cricket) and horse Khan. At one point when he wants to disguise as a soldier riding a horse, he finds and persuades a panda bear. Appearances Mulan At the start of the film, Mushu does not make his official appearance until after Mulan runs away from home to serve in her elderly father Fa Zhou's place in a war against the deadly Hun army. Knowing that Mulan's exposure will lead to the disgrace of the Fa family, the spirits of the ancestors choose to send the Great Stone Dragon to retrieve her. For the task of awakening him, they send Mushu, who would rather go himself. After several unsuccessful attempts, he eventually ends up accidentally destroying the dragon statue. In order to escape punishment from the ancestors, he secretly sets out to make Mulan a war hero. Mulan II In the sequel, when Mulan prepares to marry Li Shang, Mushu is at first overjoyed to the point of tears, going as far as planning the wedding himself. However, things change once the ancestors tell him that if Mulan marries Shang, his family's guardians will take over for Mulan, thus making Mushu a homeless dragon. Desperate to keep his job, he continuously tries to break the two apart to keep his position. House of Mouse Mushu appears as a recurring guest in the animated series and is usually seen with Cri-Kee. Mushu is usually seen having a comical comment about a performance. Disney Parks Drawn to Animation Mushu appears in the Drawn to Animation attraction at the Disney's California Adventure theme park and Disney's Hollywood Studios. He is also a meetable character at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Fantasmic! Mushu appears in the bubble montage of Fantasmic! Kingdom Hearts Series Mushu is a recurring character in the [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts Kingdom Hearts series], and a summon in Kingdom Hearts. He first appeared in the Disney film Mulan. Kingdom Hearts In the first Kingdom Hearts, became a summon gem after his home world was destroyed by the Heartless. His primary attack - Fire Breath - aided Sora and his friends in their battles. He returns to his world after the door to Kingdom Hearts is sealed. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Mushu appears as a figment of Sora's memories in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a Summon Card. You can obtain his Summon Card in the Key to Rewards room in the Hollow Bastion floor. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, he is helping Ping (Mulan) get in to the Imperial Army. When Sora, Donald and Goofy show up, they quickly reminisce about their past adventures, and after telling them he was a family guardian, Sora and the others agreed to help out Ping as payback for borrowing Mushu in the first game. In a later scene, he accidentally reveals that Ping is a woman and she is discharged from the army. In the end, peace was restored to their world and he went back to being a guardian, but not after receiving a quick scolding from Sora. When Sora and Mulan use their Limit, Mushu helps by spurting fireballs. Gallery 3187191361 2fcc65a59b b.jpg|Mushu in the Disney Parks 3615196932_f4c30b3cf3.jpg|The Mushu kite in It's a Small World 4284063862_dfd39729b3.jpg|Mushu with Mulan in It's a Small World 3891950520_d8c8aa806c.jpg|Mushu in Disney on Ice Mushu_from_kh.png|Mushu with Sora in Kingdom Hearts mulan2_005.jpg|Mushu in Mulan II mulan_126.jpg|Mushu and Cri-Kee 4283283025_9c16ac94d8.jpg|Mushu working out at the Disney Parks MulanII-9.jpg|Mushu gains his spot again. picture009.jpg|Mushu and Mulan 55.jpg|Mushu with Mulan in Kingdom Hearts II popcorn.jpg|Mushu and Cri-Kee in Mulan II Mushu.jpg|Mushu meets Mulan. clipmushu3.gif|Mushu Mushu KH.png|Mushu in Kingdom Hearts Trivia es:Mushu Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Mulan characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Living characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mulan Category:Animals Category:Mystical animals Category:Reptiles Category:Heroes Category:Schoolteachers Category:Advisors Category:Slender characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Mustachioed characters